Zeit zu leben
by Staubsaugerin
Summary: Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, um zu lernen, wieder zu leben. Aber letztendlich hatte er es geschafft. Und sie war der Grund.


Zeit zu leben

Jane saß im Bett und dachte nach. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Lisbon lag neben ihm und schlief. Es war ein schöner, aber anstrengender Tag gewesen. Heute hatten sie geheiratet und er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Nachdem Angela gestorben war, hatte er nicht mehr weiter machen wollen. Der einzige Grund, warum er noch weiterlebte war, dass er ihren Tod rächen wollte. Doch dann hatte er Lisbon getroffen. Und es hatte ihm so gut getan, sie beinahe jeden Tag um sich haben. Sie schaffte es irgendwie, dass er sich besser fühlte, einfach nur durch ihr Lächeln.

An dem Tag an dem er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass er sich je wieder verlieben würde. Es gab Tage an denen schaffte er es kaum aufzustehen. Aber sie war immer da. Und mit jedem einzelnen Tag wurde es ein wenig leichter. Als er bemerkte, dass sie offenbar langsam anfing sich ein wenig in ihn zu verlieben, war er eher belustigt. Er sah sie damals als eine Freundin an, dachte nicht, dass sie jemals mehr sein würde. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sie einmal so sehr lieben würde, wie er es jetzt tat. Sie war jedes Mal für ihn da gewesen, wenn er kurz davor war, aufzugeben. Und er hatte so viel falsch gemacht in all den Jahren, hatte sie immer wieder belogen und betrogen und dennoch war sie immer an seiner Seite geblieben. Sie hatte niemals aufgehört ihn zu lieben, egal, wie oft er sie verletzte. Jane wusste, dass er diese wundervolle Frau neben ihm überhaupt nicht verdient hatte.

Nachdem er Red John getötet hatte, war sie die erste Person an die er gedacht hatte. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte er in Erwägung gezogen – er hatte sich für Angela gerächt, es gab eigentlich keinen Grund mehr für ihn weiterzuleben. Aber dann dachte er an sie, an ihr Lächeln und wie sehr sie sich wünschen würde, dass er weiterlebte. Also blieb er am Leben. Und zum ersten Mal fing es tatsächlich an sich wie _leben_ anzufühlen. Er war glücklich. Das einzige was ihm tatsächlich fehlte, dort am Strand, war Lisbon neben ihm. Er schrieb ihr, jede Woche, wohlwissend, dass er nie eine Antwort bekommen können würde. Doch er tat es dennoch, weil er sicher war, dass sie sich über seine Briefe freute und weil es das einzige war, was half, das Gefühl sie zu vermissen ein wenig weniger schlimm zu machen. Und als er sie dann nach all der Zeit endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten konnte, war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen. Es war beinahe, als wäre nicht eine Minute vergangen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste er bereits, dass er sie liebte. Doch er war noch nicht bereit gewesen, es zu versuchen, noch nicht bereit Angela ganz hinter sich zu lassen und erneuert alles zu riskieren. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er je mit der Möglichkeit sie zu verlieren konfrontiert sein würde.

Als sie angefangen hatte sich mit Pike zu treffen hatte er das zuerst nicht allzu schlimm gefunden. Er war ein wenig eifersüchtig, natürlich, aber er dachte nicht, dass es lange halten würde. Später, versuchte er sich einzureden, dass sie so wohl glücklicher war und er ihr das gönnen sollte. Er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog, er wusste, dass sie nichts mehr wollte, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein und er wusste, dass er sie beide unglücklich machte. Aber er schaffte es einfach über seinen Schatten zu springen. Als sie dann tatsächlich beschloss mit Pike nach Washington zu ziehen, begann er erst zu begreifen, dass er grade wieder einmal dabei war, die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben zu verlieren. Also hatte er ihr endlich gesagt, was er für sie empfand, auch wenn er solche Angst davor gehabt hatte.

Er konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben aufzuwachen und sie nicht um sich zu haben. Jane brauchte sie in seinem Leben. Und sie war bei ihm geblieben. Er würde vermutlich nie den Moment vergessen, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Natürlich war auch von dort an nicht immer alles nur wundervoll gewesen, dafür waren sie vermutlich beide einfach zu kaputt. Aber mit jedem Tag an ihrer Seite wurde sein Leben wieder ein wenig lebenswerter. Er konnte immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass sie ihn tatsächlich geheiratet hatte. Und dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Er würde heute Nacht vermutlich Schwierigkeiten haben, einzuschlafen, aber zum ersten Mal nicht, weil er Angst vor den Alpträumen hatte, sondern, weil sein Leben endlich besser war, als selbst der beste Traum es je sein könnte. Er hatte endlich wieder angefangen zu leben. Und sie war Grund.


End file.
